Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 8 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$